The Grand Stone Guardian
by starwolf979
Summary: This is a little project I started working on a while back. It's the story of a Kokiri who is also having nightmares and is not who he thinks he is. I may change the title
1. Chapter 1

I do not In any way own Legend of Zelda and any of it's characters or locations. The O.C. I do own.

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

About two weeks or so ago I created a pokemon fanfic that to be honest with you all sucked. I want to pull it and focus on rewriting it after I'm done telling this story. This is the story of a Kokiri and takes place about the same time as Link's departure from Kokiri Forest. Another thing is that I will be making a number of original creatures that do not exist in the game. After the story is done I will make a guide to explain each original creature and person. Thank you for being understanding and giving this story a read. I also appreciate helpful reviews and ideas! (I do honorable mentions so your help will not go unnoticed).WARNING: There is quite a bit of foul language and sexual implication (Noted for later chapters) and quite possibly a few instences of sex (in which I will describe to the best of my ability =D).

Chapter 1: A Dream Carved into Existence.

A slash, a stab, a scream, these are the things that keep me up at night. My name is Carve and I am a Kokiri. About 3 years ago I started having nightmares. Terrible, mind-numbing nightmares. Every night it's the exact same; A person wearing all black is standing on a castle that is covered in flames, surrounded by blood, silence filling the air. Than they start talking in a strange language to a man who is covered in armor from head to toe. The person begins to get angry with the armor covered man and starts to shout, suddenly the person on the rock leaps towards the armored man and slashes at him with a blade of some kind. The armored man simply grabs the person's head and stabs them with a massive sword. Then comes the scream, that's what wakes me up. Sometimes I worry that the scream is so loud it'll wake up my fairy.

I awoke with a start and swung my head around wildly searching for familiar sights, trying to determine if I was still where I was when I fell asleep. Waterfall? Check. Houses in trees? Check. Fairy pissed off that I just accidentally flung him from my head when I sat up? Check. Yup I'm awake.

"Din Damnit! Do you do this on purpose, or do you just not have a method to your madness? I mean one minute your asleep and I'm nice and comfy in those long, luscious brown curls of yours, and the next I'm eating the ground while you successfully scare the living shit outta me! Come on! Do you see me screaming while your asleep jackin off? No? Then....STOP DOIN IT TO ME!

That foul mouthed, pissed off little glowing man is Napper and he is my Fairy. Besides being the worst tempered of all the faries in the village he is also a partner to one of the most down to Earth Kokiri there has ever been. Needless to say we go together quite well, most of the time.

"Sorry little man didn't know you were sleepin up the- wait did you say you were jerkin it in my hair? "Ummm... Mornin Carve howdja sleep? He looked at me happily, his face curled into what I can only describe as a painful smile. "Meh same old same old. Seen a person slaughtered once you've seen it a thousand times." I replied. Like I said, things don't really get to me. Most people after having the same bad dream for two days in a row go tell Saria and look for a shoulder to cry on. Me? Three months and I'm still sane. This comes from my amazing ability to vent my anger and frustration. You see there's another reason that I'm as "down to Earth"as I am. I have the ability to manipulate the ground around me, which can come in handy every now and again.

Ever since I was a young child I have been the town Blacksmith or generally just the go to guy. For as long as i can remember I was being asked to make weapons to train and spar with, utencles to eat with, or just for making mazes for the other kids to play in. Yup all and all it's a good life with a good purpose. But these dreams have kinda been mukkin it up for me. Now in order to continue with my life as normal I need an hour break every day to do a little of what I call "Elemental Manipulation". Elemental Manipulation is when I use my powers in order to change something in shape or appearance like alchemy without all the risks and dangers. This requires an enormous amount of concentration and energy, but the end result is worth it.

"So sleepy head whatcha plan on doin today?" Asked Napper. "Probably go and check up on the shop for a few hours,maybe see if Twi broke her ax or spear again, nothin much." I replied. You just wana go see Twi cuz u wana do her!." Said Napper before breaking into a laughing fit. Just then we both stopped in our tracks to see the loves of our lives walk by. Twi was looking dashing as usual and her fairy Polgra was looking like an orange ball as usual. Twi was in one word, Perfect. Her hair was a smooth orange, her clothes a nice red, and her face was flawless, not to mention a rack that woud embarrass a professional stripper. Polgra was skinny even for a fairy, had wings with beautiful designs on them, and was the fastest fairy in the whole village.

Twi also goes by another name; The Stone Guardian. Unlike most Kokiri's, when Twi was young she had loved the smell and taste of blood. Saria says that raising her to not cut her arms, legs, or even other people was very hard. Twi's teen years were better though because it was when she first lifted an ax that she found her calling. She is what you call a hunter, she loves going into the forest to kill Wolfoes or sometimes even a Dark Bear to bring back to the village for a feast. She is a loose cannon and takes pride in the fact that she scares everyone with a look, well everyone except me.

Twi takes notice of me and begins to walk in my direction. "Holy shit dude, run away!" Napper frantically whispered in my ear. "Nah man just relax. If Twi wanted to kill you I guarantee she coulda done it from all the way over there." Just then I noticed Twi standing not even a foot away from me. Damn she's quiet. "Hello boys." Said Twi. "Hey Twi!" Said napper faking enthusiasm. "Hey Carve could you do me a solid? I'm goin huntin for the end of the year feast and I'm gonna need you to repair my ax and make me a few dozen arrow heads." "I don't see why not. I'll have 'em done by the end of the day!" "Thanks man I'll make sure to get extra meat for ya." And with that she walked away.

It was at that point I noticed that my Glowing purple shadow was floating near Twi's head. And just like every time before that he came floating back with his arms limp and his head hung. "She shootcha down again?" I asked. He just nodded his head before he flew back towards the cave that we call our home. I sighed and mumbled; "Well he'll get over it, just like every time before this." I turned and walked towards the mining center I set up in the hillside near the training area to begin searching for some Iron and some coal to make her some more weapons that Twi would no doubt break.

I began to feel empowered surrounded by all of the ores and gems lying around my workplace. Summoning my strength I raised my arms and felt tendrils expanding from my mind into the ground. Iron rose into the air and into the furnace. After a short while the ores had melted and are now a liquid solution of metal. Summing another small amount of my strength I lifted the molten slag from the furnace into the molds and after they cooled a bit I summoned my stone hammer from the wall. I raised the massive tool above my head and grinned. "Today is going to be a good day!" I said to myself as I set to work.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not In any way own Legend of Zelda and any of it's characters or locations. The O.C. I do own.

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Well about a week ago I left you all with a fanfic and in numbers it did a hell of a lot better than my Poke'mon one. Chapter 3 is already under way and I am working on a great enemy for our hero. Well everyone I'll letcha get back to your reading and remember I truly value every review, be it good or bad so please, leme know if you have a good idea and I will make an honorable mention to ya! That's all though, so talk to ya later!

Chapter 2: The True Stone Guardian

My hammer fell with the might of an ox upon the red hot ax head, sparks shooting in every direction. Again and again I brought my hammer down on the metal until It was shaped exactly how I wanted it to taking a longer, more slender piece of metal I fitted a handle for the ax. I swung it around a few times checking the balance of it when I noticed than Napper was sitting on a high up ledge playing with his little metal sword that I made for him a few years back.

"Hey little man wacha up to?" He looked down at me. "Meh nothin much just tryin to keep happy after getting rejected...again." I chukled. "Hey don't worry little man she'll come around eventually now come down here and look for any cracks on this ax while I get started on the arrows." "You know that she's just gonna break it again tomorrow, right?" He asked. "Ya I know, but I would do anything to make her happy. You know that." He chuckled a bit and just grinned. "She's right behind me isn't she?" I asked as Twi proped her head on my shoulder. "Hello boys." Like I said "Damn she's quiet."

I quickly turned to face her and noticed that she was already testing out the new ax. "Handles good as usual, I also notice that the handle is a bit thicker." She pointed out. "Ya I made it that way so that you could use it to block instead of being on the offensive constantly." "Thanks Carve I'll be back in a few to pick up the other stuff." She blew a kiss, turned, and walked away swaying her hips like only she could.

Napper landed on my shoulder and said "You know you two are perfect for one another right?" I sighed. "Ya. And the weird thing is I think she likes me too, but for as long as i can remember she's been a loner, just the village hunter." "Well you should go hunting with her and... well I don't know, maybe show her up." "What? How would that make her like me?" I exclaimed. "Well if you hunt with her and do better than her she may respect you, and may start spending more time with you. Just do that and we'll see if it works." That was not a bad idea. "I'll do it! After I fininish her arrows." Napper looked at me sadly. "You are sooooo her bitch." Again I sighed. "Ya I know."

A few minutes later I was done with the arrows and had even put them in a quiver for her. I left my workshop, locked up, and was on my way to Twi's place. Her door was locked so I went around back and sure enough she was training. She does that a lot. I quietly set the quiver down against the wall and turned to walk away, bumping right into Twi in the process. "Hey looks like your done with the arrows! Thanks man, I owe ya one." This was my chance to ask her. "Let me come hunting with you." She looked shocked by that. "Please let me come with you, if I come along we can get more than enough meat for the feast." She looked me up and down. "Ehhhhh, I'm not so sure you can kill one of the ceremonial beasts for the feast. You'll just get in the way." And with that it was over, my one chance to impress her, gone. "No." She looked at me. "What did you just say?" I gulped. "I said no. I'm comming hunting with you weather or not you want me to."

Silence filled the air as she stood there on the hill. She seemed confused this was probably the first time anyone ever stood up to her before. "No? NO? No one says no to me!" And with that said she lunged towards me with her ax held high. I quickly rolled to the side and called my hammer from the ground. By the time I had it in my hand she was a foot away, the ax swinging towards my head. I felt power well up inside me as I summoned a pillar of rock from below, launching her into the air. She angled herself quickly and came flying at me again. I branished my hammer and swung quickly. At the last second she spun and flung her ax at the ground in front of me. Distracted, I missed her and instead swung at the empty air above her head. A fist slammed into my gut and launched me into a wall. I felt my power begin to spread across the ground as she flew at me again. The ground wrapped around me, enveloping me in armor made of rock. Her ax shattered against the rock, her momentum carrying her into me head first. And once again, silence filled the air.

She was out cold. Napper sat atop a tree with Polgra watching the fight. Polgra zipped down to the ground next to Twi and shook her. Napper zoomed over to me. "Dude, I'm not that great with the ladies but I think you may... have made it worse." Polgra looked up from her work and explained; "She's still breathing and I don't see any bulges indicating internal bleeding. She'll be fine." Polgra turned towards me and said; "I'm sorry that she attacked you like that but you are the first one to ever defeat her in any form of combat. You should be proud." And in a way I was a little proud, not proud that I beat up a girl who was only trying to defend her title, but proud that I had defeated the great Stone Guardian.

*Gasp* What happened? Well everyone I have been writing this every night down here in the Florida Keys on my vacation and I am tired so I'm gonna get to bed and work on the next chapter tomorrow night. Or morning. Or afternoon. I'm sleepy. Goodnight. Any may the force be with you.


End file.
